legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zieg Feld
Zieg Feld (ジーク・フェルド, Jīku.Ferudo) is a major antagonist in The Legend of Dragoon, but only because he is possessed by the true villain, Melbu Frahma. He is not seen in the current time of the game until near the end of Disc 3, posing as Emperor Diaz. Zieg is the main character Dart's father and Rose's long lost lover. Dragon Campaign Zieg Feld was the leader of the Dragoon army during the Dragon Campaign. He was the original bearer of the Red-Eye Dragoon. He led his army to fight off the Winglies during that time, though this is set 11,000 years prior to the game's events. Zieg and the other six dragoons fight in the Forbidden Land. Here, a few Dragoons die or sacrifice themselves. Zieg goes head-to-head against Melbu Frahma, the Wingly Dictator, and the original wielder of the Dragon Buster. Zieg and Melbu Frahma get into a fight as Melbu tries to take him out using the Dragon Buster. Zieg dodges the attacks and swirvels in and thrusts his sword through Melbu's heart. Melbu throws one last spell on Zieg. Zieg is taken in by an "eternal curse" that locks him up in stone for about 10,000 years. This in turn saddens Rose who loses her lover. Emperor Diaz/Return of Zieg Feld After the spell broke off, Zieg awakened, not aged a day. He married Claire, as he thought that Rose would have died throughout that long time. Zieg and Claire have a son, Dart Feld. A few years later, an attack is launched in Neet by the Black Monster. Zieg, Claire, and Dart head out into the forest. Zieg tells them to wait there before returning to the village to help. In the village, Zieg is about to use his dragoon spirit to fight the Black Monster but it gets interrupted as Melbu Frahma's curse makes him take over Zieg. The Red-Eye Dragoon spirit is left on the ground and Zieg/Melbu flies off. Little Dart comes in and retrieves his father's pendant. In Disk 2, Lloyd mentions that Emperor Diaz will praise him once he gives him the Divine Moon Objects. Rose counters this by saying that Emperor Diaz was killed during the Dragon Campaign. At the end of Disk 3, Lloyd shows the group the emperor and gives him the Divine Moon Objects. Dart tells him to let go of Shana, so he does. Emperor Diaz reveals himself as Zieg, which shocks Dart and Rose. Zieg tell them the story of the Divine Tree saying all they need now is the 108th seed to be born, the Virage Embryo, or the God of Destruction. He takes out Lloyd, sending him to the depths below. He then tells Rose that the child she thought was the Moon Child, Princess Louvia, wasn't the Moon Child. He then says that Princess Louvia had a twin sister, Shana, who happens to be the Moon Child. Rose, shocked by this, says how it couldn't be. This is when Dart learns about her being the Black Monster. Zieg asks Dart if he will kill his love and childhood friend. Rose says she'd be happy to do it. He counterattacks her, sending her back before taking off with Shana. Later, Dart confronts Zieg again. The Red-Eye Dragoon spirit recognizes Zieg as its rightful master and leaves Dart. They fight and Dart wins against his father. During Battle While in battle Zieg is an incomplete but stronger replica of Dart. He uses the Dragoon Addition, and all of the dragoon magic Dart uses except of Explosion. When Zieg uses his Dragoon magic it is much more powerful than when Dart uses it. When using Flame Shot, Zieg's using more fire and hurls it using both of his hands at one party member. When using Final Burst, Zieg will gather more energy and burst it out turning his wings into burning hot steam, he then ascends higher and charges down on to the party member he is attacking with burning force. God of Destruction In the end, Zieg and Rose decide to go with each other to kill Melbu Frahma once and for all. Zieg is tired out and Rose wields the Dragon Buster. Zieg asks if she will come with him. Rose agrees that she'll go wherever he goes now. Rose gives him the Dragon Buster and they fly each other towards Frahma. They charge towards his core causing a huge explosion. This gives the other dragoons a chance to escape. As they leave, Rose thanks Dart for meeting with him, for none of this would have ever happened. Zieg and Rose fade out into the white light and a huge explosion takes over, somewhat resembling a nuclear explosion. Dart calls out to his father and Rose but gets no response. After the ending cutscene and credit, his dragoon spirit along with Rose's are lying on the ground. Gallery Zieg.jpg|Zieg in a cutscene Zieg rose.jpg|Zieg and Rose Category:Non-playable characters Category:Villains Category:Dragoons Category:Boss Category:Humans